The present invention relates to a container cap specifically designed for use with a self-heating container.
Various canned foods can be quickly prepared by heating, therefore they are widely accepted by the people who have little skill in cooking or do not have much time to cook foods. However, a cooking or heating device shall be required for heating a canned food. It is known that mixing lime with distilled water, glacial acetic acid and etc. will cause a chemical reaction in releasing heat. Therefore, various chemical compounds have been used for making self-heating tin containers for heating instant foods by means of a chemical reaction. When the chemical compound in a separate chamber inside a tin container is mixed with a liquid catalyzer, heat is released to warm up the foods for service.